Un dia PERFECTO
by shadowblade1516
Summary: UNA HISTORIA DE ROMANCE RARA Y EXTRAÑA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE XDXDXDXD


**Un Día "PERFECTO"**

Bueno amigos aquí vengo con este one-short espero que les guste… A! 2 cosas más Inazuma eleven no me pertenece y es en un mundo paralelo

Por fa dejen reviews

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Un muchacho de no más de unas 20 años iba caminando muy feliz y pues como no le acababan de dar 2 de las mejores noticias de su vida después de que al confesársele a su novia ella le correspondió sin dudar por un momento, ejem, cambiando de tema las noticias eran que le dieron su permiso de conducir y su cedula de ciudadanía, y para celebrarlo llamo a su novia y la invito a salir enviándole una entrada de la película que ella se moría por ver, después verían otra que a él le gustaba, una rica cena y al final irían al parque de diversiones como broche de oro, aunque, su novia solo sabia el principio y en ese momento sonó su celular:

-?: Moshi-Moshi- contesto como si nada

-?: A endou ya se la entregue… Unfffffff- sorbía

-Endou: Ah… que bueno gracias Gouenji- decía un poco asqueado aunque su amigo no lo noto

-Gouenji: De nada, solo era para agradecerte el favor con tu sabes quién…- dijo para no recordar de quien hablaba

-Endou: Hablas de cuando tu papa te encontró las revistas porno que el abuelo nos regalo… y que si no hubiera sido por mí, que te excuse con tu papa al mentirle diciendo que fue, que confundiste tu maleta con la de una compañero de la prepa y desde entonces tu papa marca todas tus cosas con tu nombre en letras grandes como hace mi mama - dijo con un poco de duda en su vos

-Gouenji: Sip… de ese mismo… Unfffffff- vuelve a sorber pero esta vez también tose

-Endou: Oye hermano te encuentras bien…- pregunto, otra vez con asco pero también con preocupación

-Gouenji: Si…Si estoy bien, pero y para qué es todo esto- dijo para cambiar de tema

-Endou: Ah pues…- y así comenzó a contarle a su amigo de la infancia todo lo que le toco vivir esa mañana desde que al levantarse su mama casi no la deja salir al no haber ayudado en casa pues estaban en época de navidad y que luego lo que se demoro haciendo esto y aquello, y mas bla-bla-bla…

Gouenji para sus adentros se arrepentía de haberle preguntado pues cuando endou comenzaba a contar una de esas extenuantes historias ni mandraque lo detenía y por otro lado el saldo de su celular le iba a llegar más caro que nunca…

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Por otro lado una joven iba caminando mientras maldecía a su novio por haberla invitado a ver esa estúpida película que el más que nadie sabía que la odiaba desde el fondo de su corazón y por otro lado le envió la boleta con quien más detestaba: Fudou, el muy idiota casi no se la entrega y estuvo a punto de besarlo para conseguirla si no hubiera sido porque un balón le cayó en sus partes nobles a el, y mientras el maldecía por lo bajo ella tomo la entrada pues aunque no le gustara la película prefería ir a verla en ves de quedarse en casa sin hacer nada, les agradeció al pequeño grupo de niños que eran culpables y les dio un poco de dinero para que lo gastaren en lo que quisieran pero también les advirtió que lo mejor es que fueran de ahí pitados y ellos le hicieron caso.

Pero no era momento para eso ya comenzaba a divisar a lo lejos el cinema así que apresuro el paso para llegar más rápido.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Endou llego al cinema un poco decepcionado pues mientras hablaba con Gouenji la batería del celular le fallo y se le murió, y el que quería contarle todo lo que haría desde ahora y no se imaginaba como estaría Gouenji (contento como ninguno XD) al no ver a su novia entro; compro palomitas, gaseosas y golosinas para los 2, la espero un rato mas pero no la vio así que entro para esperarla…

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Llego al cinema pero al buscar a su novio con la mirada no lo encontró, lo llamo pero el muy idiota lo tenía apagado se dijo a ella misma:

-?: NO lo puedo creer el muy estúpido ni siquiera esta y para colmo ha apagado el celular para no responderme- dijo echando humos, al entrar no compro nada y cuando la sala se fue llenando descubrió que el inútil de su novio, y no, mejor dicho el burro compro asientos diferentes pues absolutamente todos los puestos de su lado estaban ocupados y tuvo que aguantarse la estúpido película mientras el de al lado le coqueteaba.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Endou salió de la sala al terminarse la película y lo que menos espero fue encontrarse a Haruna saliendo de la sala:

-Endou: Eh… Ah! Haruna! Aquí!- dijo él para llamar su atención y ella al darse cuenta lo saludo

-Haruna: Hola endou-san, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- pregunto

-Endou: Eh…? Yo, no nada, solo veía una película- respondió

-Haruna: En serio?- pregunto haciendo mala cara y endou al notarlo le dijo

-Endou: Uh…! Oye no quieres ver una peli yo invito- dijo para cambiar de tema

-Haruna Claro!, porque no? Pero… Cual?- dijo

-Endou: A pues esta no es obvio- le respondió mientras señalaba una de acción mas en partícula la que Haruna quería ver

-Haruna: De acuerdo- dijo feliz

Y como en la ves anterior endou compro todo pero esta ves para los 2 y así pasaron la tarde y al acabar la película le dijo

-Endou: Oye Haruna quieres salir conmigo- pregunta y ella al oír eso se sonrojo, pero endou al darse cuenta corrigió- pero como amigos nada mas- dijo batiendo las manos- pues veras yo esperaba a alguien importante pero no llego, así que aceptas salir conmigo?- repitió.

Ella lo miro con reproche, pero luego acepto pues a ella también la dejaron plantada y esa era la mejor manera de solucionarlo le parecía.

Pasaron el resto del día yendo por varias partes como al centro comercial ,un restaurante y para el final en el parque de diversiones; endou le conto que ya era todo un adulto y que también conductor, y le dijo que la invitaba cuando quisiera; durante toda la tarde esa fue la única sorpresa pues lo demás fue hablar de cosas triviales, que cada vez que Haruna llamaba a su novio la enviaba a correo de voz ; por ultimo ella le pregunto por qué no llamaba a su novia y este le contesto que su celular estaba muerto haciendo que Haruna lo reprochara de eso…

Y para el fin endou acompaño a Haruna a casa; el ambiente estaba cayado e incomodo hasta que Haruna lo rompió

-Haruna: Sabes que, no entiendo porque me invitaste a ver esa estúpida película- le dijo mientras seguían caminando

-Endou: Eh? De que hablas- dijo haciendo el que no sabia

-Haruna: Mamoru Endou, no te hagas el loco cuando habla con tu novia- le dijo frenando y mirándolo desafiadoramente

-Endou: Eh… cariño no es para que te comportes de esta manera- trataba de hacerla entrar en razón

-Haruna: Ah no nada de cariño después de esto, como es posible que me invitaras a ver película tan mala sabiendo que la odio y peor aun enviármela con el idiota de Fudou casi lo tengo que besar para que me la diera- dijo exasperada

-Endou: Ah… pues… un momento Fudou pero si te la envié con Gouenji- dijo a su defensa

-Haruna: A si como no- dijo aun enojada

-Endou: Pues claro si por hablar con el preguntándole si te había dado la boleta fue que se me descargo el celular- dijo sorprendido y enojado

-Haruna: Así pues…-no puedo acabar pues endou la interrumpió

-Endou: Yo preparando todo esto para nada, si que sirvió para mucho- dijo con sarcasmo

-Haruna: Pues endou yo…- no pudo acabar porque endou la volvió a interrumpir

-Endou: Y lo peor es que yo debería ser quien estuviera enojado pues esto era para celebrar lo bueno que me pasa- dijo frustrado, siguió caminando esperando mas reproches de su novia pero al voltearse lo que vio y escucho lo dejo callado, era una pobre Haruna que se desboronaba a llanto; endou se sintió mal pues sabía que solo 2 personas hacían llorar a Haruna su hermano Kidou y el, se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y corrió a tranquilizarla

-Endou: Haruna yo…- pero no puedo acabar pues esta vez quien lo interrumpió fue Haruna

-Haruna: Endou… yo… lo siento… si hubiera sabido… si quieres puedes irte… con los chicos… o si lo deseas termina conmigo… pero… pero… no me odies- dijo entre el llanto con dolor; endou al oír eso se sintió como una basura como era posible que hiciera llorar a la mujer de su vida, era despreciable se decía mentalmente

-Endou: No Haruna, tranquilízate… esto no era lo que planeaba- dijo con vos desganada

-Haruna: ¿Qué?- dijo sorprendida

-Endou: Pues veras esto lo prepare con otras intenciones porque tú más que nadie sabe que me da lo mismo si soy mayor o menor- dijo tranquilo

-Haruna: Si… pero entonces… ¿Cuáles eran tus intenciones?- dijo con duda

-Endou: Pues veras…- dijo parándose y ayudándola a parar- son estas- dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo y arrodillándose- Haruna Otonashi ¿querrías casarte conmigo?-Dijo tranquilo mientras esperaba una respuesta; Haruna estaba en shock pues jamás espero que endou le pidiera matrimonio y lo único que hiso fue abrazarlo y romper en llanto mientras decía

-Haruna: Si acepto…- endou se puso feliz pero Haruna le pregunto- Pero… ¿Por qué hasta ahora?- dijo

-Endou: Ah… pues veras yo te lo quería pedir antes pero me pareció mejor pedírtelo cuando ya fuera mayor- dijo para después los 2 ponerse a reír- Y ahora solo quedan 3 cosas por hacer- ella le miro extrañada- la primera contarle a todos nuestro compromiso…- Haruna medito y le dio la razón- lo segundo planificar la boda…- Haruna realizo la misma acción de antes- y lo tercero matar a Gouenji…- Haruna se estremeció pero cuando iba a preguntar porque endou continuo- por falso y mentiroso- y después de decir esto se partieron a reír mientras seguían su camino

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Por otro lado un muchacho veía televisión cuando de un momento a otro estornudo:

-Yuka: Oni-san porque no le haces caso a papa y te vas a reposar estás enfermo- dijo preocupada

-Gouenji: Tranquila Yuka estoy bien- dijo rascándose la nariz cuando sintió un frio en la espalda- pero no sé porque tengo la sensación que más de 1 persona quiere matarme- dijo sin pensar.

Y después de esto siguió hasta tarde viendo televisión y su padre lo regaño para después irse a dormir.

_**FIN**_

Bueno amigos hasta aquí llega esta es una pequeña muestra de un fi que voy a subir que se llama Detective Challenge es sobre lo que ocurrió antes de esto la trama es buena y esta basada en detective conan pero no es igual pues endou no se convertirá en un niño pequeño ni tendrá súper inventos y esas cosas blablablá

Espero que les haya gustado guste y una cosa más sacare el short sobre qué fue lo que paso con Gouenji y las revistas porno que les dio el abuelo XDXDXDXDXDXD (Risa malvada) pero bueno basta de tonterías y…

GRACIAS TOTALES


End file.
